deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Undead RVD/Battle of the Anime Badasses! Spike Spiegel vs Revy
We are pitting two Anime Favorites! They are Skilled! They are Accurate! They are Major Heart-Throbs! Only one can leave as the superior It is the Battle of the Anime Badasses Spike Spiegel: The Dashing Bounty Hunter, who take down almost any bounty with his wits, his skills and his luck.... VS Revy: The Sexy Killing-Machine, who can turn a room of criminals into a blood bath with her signature handguns... WHO IS DEADLIEST? Spike Spiegel Spike Spiegel is a bounty hunter on the spaceship named Bebop and travels space with Jet, Faye, Ed & Ein. Born and raised on Mars, he is 27 years-old and tall and thin in appearance. He has fluffy green hair and reddish-brown eyes, one of which is artificial and lighter than the other. Spike has many talents and abilities, including very sharp eyesight, abnormally acute perception, and extraordinary luck. Spike makes use of sleight-of-hand techniques to win card games, pick pockets, and even to slip things onto other people unnoticed. He is well versed in weaponry (such as his personal Jericho 941 as well as other guns and explosives) and hand-to-hand combat skills. He follows Jeet Kune Do, the mindset developed by Bruce Lee, though he has a penchant for high kicks of French boxing. Weapons JeetKuneDo.jpg|Jeet Kune Do in practice Jericho941FullSize.jpg|Jericho 941 BerettaM92FS.jpg|Beretta 92FS Hand-to-Hand Combat: Jeet Kune Do/French Boxing *Spike has a mindset for Jeet Kune Do, making him think to move as little as possible but still have maximum effect and with extreme speed. However, Spike is not above graceful and incredibly powerful kicks commonly seen in French Kickboxing. He has been proven to take on groups of men Single Handedly. Handgun 1: Jericho 941 *Spike's most used firearm, the Jericho 941 is a powerful handgun made in Israel. **Rounds: .45 ACP **Magazine: 10 round box-mag **Range: 50 meters **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto Handgun 2: Beretta 92FS *Spike is also seen using a Beretta 92FS. He will have it as a backup gun. **Rounds: 9×19mm Parabellum **Magazine: 15 rounds **Range: 50 meters **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto Special Edges *Sharp-Eyesight: Spike has a very keen sense of sight and is capable of firing his gun with fantastic accuracy *Extraordinary Agility: Spike is a very agile person. He can climb areas with ease and perform difficult feats of acrobatics on the fly. *Slide of Hand: Spike is a master of Slide-of-Hands. He can pickpocket someone with ease, confuse enemies and hide items in a pinch. *Quick Wit: Spike is a fast thinker, capable of adapting and creating a plan as he goes. *Marksman: Spike is able to shoot weapons out of enemies hands or at least disable them. He doesn't usually aim to kill. He is a bounty hunter. Bounties are worth more alive than dead. *Escaping Death: Spike has been in several situations where he was on the verge of death and yet he survives. Revy Revy is a merciless and sadistic killer, without a conscience, who will kill anyone at the slightest provocation, even unarmed civilians (as seen in episode 6). Dutch once made reference to University of Texas shooter Charles Whitman in describing Revy after she slaughtered the crew of the Neo-Nazis' boat after a previous conversation with Rock brought up some unpleasant memories, resulting in an internal fit of rage - she even threatened Rock with death if he ever questions or tampers with her way of life. (In the anime, she was stopped by Dutch when she began her killing spree, after she shot one in the leg.) She is also a heavy smoker and drinker. Her weapons of choice are a pair of modified Beretta M92's. However, Revy has been seen using a variety of other firearms. She is also quite skilled in hand to hand combat as seen when fighting Roberta and multiple other enemies through the series and manga. Weapons Street-fight.jpg|Street Fighting in Practice beretta_m92f_sword_cutlass_02.jpg|One of Revy's custom Beretta 92s Hand-to-Hand combat: Street Fighting *Revy is capable of taking on groups of enemies at once without any weapons. However, she likely uses street-fighting style and doesn't use that much technique. Handgun 1 & 2: Duel Beretta M92s *Revy's weapons of choice are a pair of modifies Beretta M92 that she likes to call the "Praiyachat Sword Cutlass Special". She is capable of using both guns at once. **Rounds: 9×19mm Parabellum **Magazine: 15 rounds **Range: 50 meters **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto Special Edges *Duel Wielding: Revy can use both her guns without any penalty. *Marksman: Revy is a crack shot, capable of blasting the brains out of people with ease. *Brutality: Revy is a very brutal woman. She is willing to blow the brains out of someone if they even look at them funny. *Agility: Revy is very agile. She can flip and fire her guns at the same time and preform great feats of gracefulness. X-Factors Spike vs Revy 98 Accuracy 98 While both are are very accurate, they are accurate in different ways. Revy is great at shooting a person's vitals. Spike, on the other hand, is very good at aiming for spots that will disarm or disable. Where Revy would aim for the head, Spike would shoot out the hand. 86 Brutality 99 Spike will beat a person to a pulp but he will make sure they are still breathing. Revy, on the other hand, takes glee in killing people. She will not give a rat's ass if a civilian dies in the possess. 98 Fighting Style 84 While Revy is a very good hand-to-hand fighter, Spike has her beat by a mile. His fighting style is based on Bruce Lee's Jeet Kune Do philosophy. He can make short but incredibly fast and devastating attacks. He also throws in a good deal of Kickboxing to add in graceful and very powerful kicks. Once the two get close enough. 92 Intelligence 75 Revy is primarily a fighter. She knows her guns and how to kill but that's pretty much it. She's never the thinker of her group. Spike, on the other hand, is very intelligent. He is a skilled Space-Racer pilot, a master escape artist, capable of using his surrounding to his advantage, can confuse people in lighting speed, able to infiltrate a military building and make up a plan as he goes. Revy is too much of an Attack Dog, relying on brutality and bloodshed. Spike thinks about other things. The Situation There has been a series of bar-fights that lead into bloody massacres on Mars, date 2071 C.E. The individual calls herself Revy, even though she was presumed dead for years. Do to the amount of death she has caused and the problems the police are having catching her, A large bounty has been set up. A large number of lesser bounty hunters are being found dead. After doing some research, Spike Spiegel decides to take the bounty. She is worth allot and would make for an interesting challenge. He plans to get her alive, though to bring her in beaten to hell is all right. Spike tracks her down to an old building with a large Bar attached to it, with plenty of liqueur and cigarettes. Could their be a better place for Revy to stay at? THE BATTLE Revy is lounging around in an old bar, throwing darts at a dart board. The patients and owners have run off. A half empty bottle of whiskey and a half empty box of cigarettes sit next to her. Soon, a man walks in. He is dressed in a gray overcoat, a matching fedora, sunglasses and blue suit underneath. His hair is bulging out from the sides of his hat. Revy sees the man entering and pulls out one of her gun, aiming at the man. She looks him down and thinks there isn't much to worry about. Se re-holsters her gun and continues her game of darts "Is this bar closed?" the man asks. "Don't know," Revy replies, "Everyone ran out." "Mind if I get a drink?" "Don't care if you grab one." He grabs a bottle of scotch already on the counter, likely ordered by one of the customers that ran, and a glass next to it. He pours out a glass and sits next to Revy. "Well, mam, what happened here?" "I walked into this junk and asked for a drink. Some big dickhole and his dushy friend told me I wasn't wanted here and I should leave. I punched one fuck in eye out and shot the other in the jaw. The rest of them ran off like the pusses they are." "Shooting someone in the face would scare people pretty fast." "Are you kidding? These place was filled with a bunch of big biker f--ks! They say they are badasses but they are the biggest pusses around!" "And you are a real 'badass'?" "I'm the # 1 Badass around!" "What is you name, Badass?" "I like to call myself Revy." "I've heard the last person that went by that name isn't walking around anymore." "People keep saying I should be dead! F--K them, though! I know Who I am!" "You must have one hell of a price on your head." "One hell of a price! Bunch of f--kers keep trying to take me down but all they get is a bullet in their head!" "You should still worry. You might get that one person you can't handle." "Ha! F--k that! No bounty hunter is going to take me..." Revy gets a funny feeling. The man she has been talking to this whole time doesn't look as safe he did from before. She pulls out one of her "Cutlass" Beretta M92 and points it at the man but finds him pointing a Jericho 941 at her head. "Who are you, you good looking f--k?" Revy says confidently. "Does it really matter?" "You're not to bad for a bounty hunter. I would like to know your name before blowing your brains all over the place." "You can call me Spike." "Well, Spike, I'll try leaving a little bit of head left for your brains." Revy is about to pull the trigger but Spike is able to kick her back a ways and flips back. Revy pulls out her other "Cutlass" and fires at Spike. Spike flips over a table and uses it as cover. They exchange fire. Revy unleashes several rounds while Spike uses his round much more cautiously. They run our of ammo around the same time and reload. "You sure you want to keep fighting like this?" Spike says. "What else is there to do?" "Well, I could take you out to dinner." "Nah, I prefer shooting at people!" "Well, it was worth a try." They continue firing and moving. They soon run out of ammo again and have to reload. However, Spike decides to spice things up. Revy reloads and pops right up from cover but finds the lack of Spike. She hops over her current thing of cover walks over where Spike was, still keeping her guns out. She then hears a gun go off. She fires at the direction but finds it is merely a Beretta 92FS thrown at that direction. She isn't able to see Spike leap out and kick the guns out of her hands. Revy starts to fight Revy without any guns. She swings out some punches and kicks. They are fast and powerful but they are also sloppy. At least they are to Spike. Spike side steps away from each attack and follows with some classic Jeet Kune Do kicks and punches. Revy is able to block them and retaliates. The fight goes on like this but Spike is able to find a good spot to get her off balanced. She tries doing a roundhouse but Spike is able to flip back and kick her leg, getting her off balanced. He finishes it off by kicking her in the head. Revy is enraged and starts to swing about even more. However, she is even sloppier and Spike finds many opening to throw in some painful kicks. He is able to kick her in her gut, her chest and her face. She flies back aways and crashes into a table. Spike picks up his Jericho and points it at Revy, who is now beaten and bloody. "Mother F--ker." Revy grunts. "Don't worry. It's normal to get your ass kicked by a guy like me." "Not for me..." moments later Spike is lounging around, watching TV while drinking a some scotch. Fey is joining him. "Well, 100,000 woolong. That should keep us feed." "No thanks to you guys." "Hey! I was looking for that bitch too! You were just lucky." "Sure I was." Jet enters from checking the computer. "You should be pretty proud, Spike. You caught who was regarded as one of the most dangerous pirates in history." "I knew what I was walking into. Besides, she wasn't that bad." "Hey Guuyyss!" Ed is heard over the intercom. "We got a message from some angry lady!" Spike and the others walk up to Eds spot and see the person who was on the other line: Revy. "HEY THERE YOU ASSHOLE!" Revy yells over. "Nice to see you too." Spike says with some cool. "You think you took me down! When I get my hand on you, my foot will be so far up your ass, you will die from choking on my foot!" "And how did you get away from the cops?" "Not th first time I caught by the fuzz! Remember, my foot up you ass!.... OK, how the hell do I turn this thing off?" The transmition ends. "What you going to DOOO Spikey?" Ed asks him. "I took her down once, i can take her down again. I'll just go with the flow..." WINNER: SPIKE SPIEGEL In an overwhelming victory, Spike came out on top. While Revy was better with the guns, as she is ambidextrous, and far more brutal, Spike was better in one-on-one combat and far more intelligent. He can think on the fly, make up a plan as he goes and use his skills with creative effect. Overall, Spike is the Superior Badass of the World of Anime! Special Thanks A big thanks goes to The Doctor for the Beautifully done Title Card Category:Blog posts